Such a ball and socket joint is already known from EP 1 432 920 B1. The ball and socket joint disclosed in said document has a deformation element, which is called “upsetting element” in the document and which may be arranged either at the closing ring or at a surface of the housing that is suitable herefor. The deformation element is upset during the assembly of the ball and socket joint, i.e., it is plastically deformed. To make it possible to achieve this plastic deformation, the material must be selected within narrow limits in such embodiments, because one of the corresponding components (closing ring or housing) must consist of a relatively soft material and the other of a material having a higher strength. Attention shall also be paid to the proper selection of the material pair in respect to the development of an electrochemical contact corrosion. For example, aluminum is frequently used, which also does have considerable advantages concerning its lower weight, but aluminum is a cost-intensive material. Furthermore, the manufacturing effort needed for the prior-art ball and socket joints is relatively great, because application of a considerable force is needed to upset the deformation element. This in turn requires the use of additional time and energy to manufacture the ball and socket joint.